particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Party of Luthori
|Seats2 Title = Duchies Diets Seats|Seats2 = |Website = CPL.lu|politics = https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Politics_of_Luthori|political parties = -|elections = https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Elections_in_luthori|party_logo = -|Dissolution = |Affiliation = -}} The Communist Party of Luthori is a political party in Luthori created from a merger of the Free Socialist Labour Party and the former Communist Party of Luthori. It has been the largest party in Luthori many years since its creation in 4560. Its main goal was the establishment of a People's Republic in Luthori and the abolition of the Empire. History :In 4572, the party changes its name from "Communist Party of Luthori" to "Movement for a Worker's Republic". :In 4583, the change is reverted following the departure of the libertarian faction. Leadership of Pierre Morrison :In 4591, the party makes the lowest score of its history, while the new Social Democrat Party enters the parliament with 14.6 % of the votes. :The party leader, Pierre Morrison, claims that he will try to give a new look to his great party. :Despite making its lowest score, the party enters in a government with White Rose, supported by the SDP. :The coalition loses the support of the SDP after a disagrement over the education budget. The SDP calls for an early election. :Following the early election and the historical defeat of the CPL, Pierre Morrison decides to step out as a leader of the party, although he will stay president of Luthori till the end of his term. "It is now time for me to give the party to someone else. Our great popular movement needs a new departure." :Jack Lilliath is elected as the new leader of the party. Leadership of Jack Lilliath :In 4596, despite making large gains, the party stays in opposition :In 4599, the party loses some seats, mainly due to the entrance of new parties in parliament. It then decides to form a coalition with the SDP and White Rose. It is the Democratic Coalition. :In 4604, the party declares being "betrayed" by the SDP which called an early election. It decides then to stay in the opposition. :At the Luthori Parliamentary Election 4608, the party makes its better score since 4585. This is probably due to the unpopular increase of the retirement age from 63 to 65 years old and to the dissolution of the former NRIR and SDP to form the NDA. :The party decides then to form a new government with the NDA. :The government proves itself to be very effective but is also unpopular. This is why the CPL loses the election of 4611 and is relegated in the opposition. :In 4613, the party manages to reach almost 30% of the votes, although it ends up second. :The party participates in the 4614 Anti-liberalisation bill protests and is accused by the parties of the Urquhart Cabinet I of controlling the trade unions. Jack Lilliath denies any form of control. :At the 4617 election, the party regains the first place and enters in the Franklin II Cabinet. :In 4620 the party is banned for "domestic terrorism" and for their involvement in the 4614 Anti-liberalisation bill protests. :A few months after, the party ban is repealed by the Constitutional Court of Luthori. :At 76 years old, Jack Lilliath decides to retire from politics. Its daughter will be the candidate for the presidential election, while the party leader is to be elected. :Harry Franklin wins the 4621 party leadership election and therefore is the new leader of the CPL. Decline and Franklin III and IV cabinets :In 4623, unable to form a government, the CPL calls for an early election. :Despite engaging in negotiations, the CPL is unable to enter in a governing majority with the other parties. :Harry Franklin is re-elected leader of the party in 4626. :In 4628, the party stays the first party, despite losing seats. It is then part of the opposition to the Daeva Cabinet II. :In 4631, Harry Franklin is re-elected by a close margin leader of the CPL. :Despite declining results, both in the parliamentary and in the presidential elections, the CPL forms the Franklin III and Franklin IV cabinets successively. Those cabinets focused on "restoring human rights in Luthori" after years of far-right rule in the Empire. :The Franklin IV Cabinet falls after the SDP and WR decide to call for an early election, estimating that the seats in the Diet left vacant after the dissolution of the Center Alliance have to be filled to ensure full representation. The CPL takes this decision as a betrayal from the SDP and WR and decides not to pursue the coalition after the election. New leadership and rebound :In 4636, Caroline Baker surprisingly wins the CPL leadership election and thus becomes the first woman to be elected at this position. :In 4641, after a political crisis that lasted for a few years and the collapse of the Kingston Cabinet I, the CPL finally finds an agreement and Philip Hopkins becomes Prime Minister in a government composed of the same parties: the Hopkins I Cabinet. :At the 4641 CPL leadership election, Caroline Baker is re-elected as the president of the CPL. Hopkins I Cabinet After the election, the CPL enters in the Hopkins I Cabinet with the SDP, WR and LDP. The cabinet increased social spending and decreased military spending. Prostitution was legalised and many progressive reforms were made. 4644 Election The 4644 general election is a big deception and a historical defeat for the CPL, which only gains over 10 % of the votes. It is also the first time a CPL candidate doesn't reach the second round of the presidential/imperatorial election. 4645 Election The CPL gains 11 seats at the early election that follows. The party however sits in the opposition and the Hopkins I Cabinet is now over. In the opposition Caroline Baker loses the CPL leadership election in 4646. The party presidency is now held by Ahmed Al-Sissi who promised to "return to the roots of the CPL: equality, tolerance and anti-fascism". 4649 Election In the 4649 election, the CPL is the biggest winner from the dissolution of the LDP and gains 52 seats. The CPL is however left in the opposition to the Pope William's Cabinet. Huge decline The CPL loses the 4651 election and only receives 6.71 % of the votes, an historical decline. Ahmed Al-Sissi decided not to step down as the leader of the party because "the party needs a strong leader". This decline is explained by the rise of the New Left Alliance. Jackson-Wright Cabinet Following the 4653 early election and after a political crisis that lasted for 2 years, the party joins the Jackson-Wright Cabinet. The cabinet was quickly over and just managed to increase corporation tax and provide abortion funding. Following the dissolution of the Patriots Party, the CPL calls for an early election. In the opposition Although the party reaches the second position and gains votes, this election is seen as a huge deception for Ahmed Al-Sissi because of the rise of the far-right HLC. The CPL ministers resign and still do not want to enter in a coalition with the HLC. The party stays in the opposition to the Pope William's Cabinet II which obtained the support of the SDP. The HLC manages to pass ultra-conservative religious reform, angering the CPL representatives. At the next election, the HLC declines heavily but the CPL loses two seats while gaining 0.11 % of the votes. Following the decision of the CPL not to enter in a coalition with the ICP, the WR and the SDP since they supported part of the HLC reforms, the CPL stays in the opposition to the Stinson II Cabinet. Following the fall of the Stinson II cabinet and the 4662 early election, the party stays in second position and gains one seat. Hopkins II Cabinet The CPL manages to form a socially progressive cabinet with White Rose, the ICP, the PP and the WPL known as the Hopkins II Cabinet. The cabinet manages to pass most of its program before falling. 4665 early election The Hopkins II Cabinet falls after the Justice Party of Luthori votes in favor of an early election motion. Following the election, the CPL wins 4 seats. After the election, however, following a broken promise of the CPL and the JPL to support a common candidate for the Imperator election, the ICP and White Rose leave the cabinet, leaving only the CPL and JPL in the Hopkins II Cabinet. [[4666 CPL Leadership Election|'4666 CPL Leadership election']] 20 years after the last leadership election, a new contestant, Mary Cooper, tries to become the next CPL leader. She fails to win the election against Ahmed Al-Sissi who receives more than 65 % of the casted votes. 4666 early election The CPL gains 9 seats and reaches 16.68 % of the votes. In the opposition The party manages to pass the "An Economy for the People" bill that fixes the exchange rate and regulates the economy. 4670 early election The party makes one of its worst results after the election and gains just over 10 % of the votes, despite the dissolution of the far-left JPL. [[4674 Luthorian Parliamentary Election|'4674 early election']] The party bounces from its previous bad results and reaches the third place. 4677 early election The election is called after the dissolution of More Artania. The CPL continues to grow. 4678 early election The party stagnates after the election and the dissolution of the HLC [[November 4678 Luthorian Parliamentary Election|'November 4678 early election']] This time ,after the dissolution of the UCP, the party gains 19.90 percent of the votes. However, an early election will be called within the following two years and the dissolution of the Patriots Party. 4680 early election The CPL gains the election and becomes the first party with 25.72 % of the votes. The CPL Imperator candidate, Philip Hopkins, wins the election with 57 % of the votes. It is the first time since many years that a CPL-candidate wins the election of the Imperator. However, the SDP, which was also a winner of the election, decides to form a cabinet with the ICP, which leaves the CPL in the opposition. Election of Anthony Maker as the new CPL-Leader Following the 4681 CPL Leadership Election, Anthony Maker becomes the new president of the CPL after the death of Ahmed Al-Sissi. Anthony Maker is part of the center wing of the CPL. 4682 early election After the violent dissolution of the ICP and the new election, the CPL stays stable but cabinet negotiations are looking difficult because of the rise of the far-right. Communist revolution (4695) In 4697, the party organises with the RPL the Communist Revolution. The country is renamed People's Republic of Luthori, the Imperial Diet is renamed into People's Council and the number of seats is reduced to 90. Many new communist laws regulating the economy are passed and the transition towards a communist economy is on the way. Since the communist takeover was made without a full Diet, the communist parties decided to give way to the demands of the opposition and agreed to an early election, thinking that they would win. 4697 early election In the opposition (4697-today) After the early election , the opposition won 49 seats out of 90 while the communist government won 41 seats. It is a defeat for the communists and the Weston II Cabinet is formed. The new right-wing to far-right cabinet removed all the communist laws until 4702, excepted the changes regarding the names of the country or the assembly. From 4702, a political crisis followed and 3 early elections took place between 4704 and 4707. In none of these elections, had the communists a majority. White Rose was the first party in all of these elections and formed cabinets with various right-wing or far-right parties which dissolved one after the other, which is the reason of the political crisis. During the political crisis, the number of seats in the People's Council was changed from 90 to 350. In 4707, the CPL became the third party. Stability returned as White Rose formed the T. Weston III Cabinet with the support of the SDP. It is a policy shift from the SDP which leaves its old communist partners in the opposition and starts following the liberal economic policies of White Rose. The new cabinet did nothing significant, except a huge reform removing most of the environmental regulations in Luthori. Ideology :The party is described as a far-left party by media and observers. The party doesn't agree with the far-left classification, saying it is part of the" real left", the "people's left". :The party advocates state intervention and nationalisations as "the real way to have a functionning economy for the people". :It is also socially progressive and is in favor of abortion, LGBT rights, positive discrimination and womens rights. Political Program See : Political programs of the Communist Party of Luthori Election Results Parliamentary elections Presidential-Imperatorial Elections Regional elections Category:Political parties in Luthori